Unscheduled
by AlyssaIvory
Summary: A different take on what happens in Dance With Somebody. What happens if Blaine showed up at Between The Sheets? Klaineness smut ensues! Rated M for a reason people. Read and review...my first real try at a story. Rewritten


REWRITE I FORGOT A VERY IMPORTANT PART IN THE STORY!1

I know we all love a little Klaine drama because we all know they were just WAY to perfect. Anyway, here is an alternate view of what could have happened.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did then Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Norman Reedus, and Sean Patrick Flanery would be in my basement right now...wait...I don't have a basement.

Kurt looked down the hallway to the left and finally spotted Blaine at his locker. He noticed that Blaine was very wary about a lot of things after Cooper left. They had barely talked let alone had some time to themselves. He shrugged and walked to Blaine's locker.

"How excited am I for this week's assignment?" Kurt asked rhetorically with his hands clasped together. He leaned against the locker next to Blaine's. "I'm going to Between The Sheets to find music. I've got to figure out what song I want to do. I could do, So Emotional, which was obviously written for me."

"Of course." Blaine mumbled and shrugged.

"Or One Moment in Time, which was, also, obviously written for me." Kurt continued on.

"Well you can't really go wrong." Blaine said without much enthusiasm.

Kurt paid no attention to what Blaine was saying and continued talking. "I figured I could kill two birds with one stone, I could do one for the assignment this week and one for my NYADA audition.

There it was. Blaine thought. The dreaded New York talk. It seemed that, that was all they ever spoke about these days. Even last night when they were having dinner at Breadstix together for the first time in months Blaine asked what Kurt thought he should get and Kurt asked if he knew of any good Italian restaurants in New York. There was so much that Blaine wanted to say to Kurt at that moment, one thing being...Don't go. I don't know if I will be able to continue on if you leave me here alone.

"You'll come with me right?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine from his thoughts.

"Well I can't today." Blaine said, not really giving Kurt a reason as to why. If Kurt knew the real reason why, he would be so angry at him. This was a surprise.

"Well, okay. Boo." Kurt said disappointed.

"Well just text me when you're done." Blaine said shutting his locker and walking away.

"Will do." Kurt said to Blaine's retreating form.

Kurt stood at the record section of Between the Sheets when a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked up. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but that hippopotamus head broach is awesome!"

"Thanks!" he replied.

"That whole out fit is amazing. You must get compliments all the time!" the stranger commented.

-~-  
Blaine walked out of the store across from the music store Kurt said he would be at. He looked and saw Kurt's car parked out front and walked into the store. He looked and saw Kurt with a book in his hand that he wasn't looking at. No, instead he was standing there talking to some guy in some thick, round, tacky glasses, and a weird looking beanie. He couldn't help but get a feeling of jealousy, that wasn't a new feeling to him. He thought he had grown used to it because dating Kurt Hummel had it's downs, those being every gay man, closeted or not, constantly flirted with him. And Kurt, innocent, baby penguin Kurt claims not to notice.

"That whole out fit is amazing. You must get compliments all the time!" The guy said.

"I don't actually." Kurt replied. "Kurt Hummel." he said reaching his hand out to shake that other guys.

"Chandler Keel. I go to North Lima High and-"

"Kurt!" Blaine called out so suddenly that he surprised even himself. He had no choice now but to stroll over and make himself known..

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked shocked to see his boyfriend devastatingly handsome as always.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood. Saw your car, and thought I'd stop by and surprise you." Blaine replied walking up and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist not caring that they were in public.. "Hi, I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. Who are you?" he asked gesturing to Chandler.

"I'm Chandler. I was just telling Kurt here that I am trying to find a music piece for my audition at the musical theater program at NYU." Chandler said.

"NYU! That's so funny. I'm auditioning for NYADA. My callback's in a couple weeks." Kurt exclaimed.

"NYADA callback? Ooo la la." Chandler said raising up on his toes. "Blaine, do you have any auditions coming up?"

"No, I'm only a junior." Blaine said.

"Oh no, this is going to be one of those long distance relationship? Uh oh I heard those very seldom last." Chandler said, and Blaine felt like he had just been punched in the guy. Apparently everyone thought their relationship was doomed. Blaine shrugged it off for as long as possible and put it to the back of his mind. He looked up at Kurt and then back at Chandler. He saw him staring at the arm that was currently wrapped around Kurt's waist

"Well anyway. I must be going. It was good to meet you Blaine. Kurt, I'll see you soon." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a card. "Here's my number. Let me know if you ever need anything. We future New Yorkers gotta stick togetha!" Chandler said in one of the worst New York accents Blaine has ever heard. Chandler walked away after Kurt put the number into his pocket.

" So what were you doing here. I thought you couldn't come with me?" Kurt asked still slightly shocked at seeing Blaine here. He chanced a glance back up at Blaine and he could see some foreign emotion playing on his boyfriends normally calm face.

"I got done with what I had to do early, and like I said I saw your car here." Blaine said still irritated at Chandler, for giving Kurt his number and at Kurt for accepting it. "Are you finished here?"

"Well not really I-" Kurt started.

"Awesome, let's go." Blaine interrupted. He grabbed Kurt's arm, not nearly hard enough to bruise, and dragged him from the shop straight to his car.

"Blaine, my car!"

"Leave it we'll get it later." Blaine stopped by the passenger side door of his car and shoved Kurt up against it, and pulled Kurt into a rough kiss, automatically shoving his tongue in. Normally Kurt would have fought for dominance, but in this case he knew that Blaine needed to feel in charge so he just kissed back, running his hands along his back. Blaine reached around and grabbed Kurt's wrists and pushed his hand above his head.

"Get in the car...now!" Blaine growled. He reached around Kurt and opened the door lightly shoving him in. Blaine walked around, got in, started the car, and remained silent the entire ride to his house, where he knew his parents were out for the night.

Blaine pulled into his driveway and parked the car, shutting it off, and getting out to go inside without waiting for Kurt. As soon as they both made their way to Blaine's room Kurt went and sat on the bed, while line shut the door, and locked it, just in case.

"Undress yourself." Blaine said watching Kurt start to take off his jacket, his tie, then, unbutton his dress shirt. Kurt's jeans soon followed the rest of his clothes. As soon as Blaine saw the last article of clothing hit the floor he started on his own clothing.

When they were both completely nude Blaine walked over to the drawer beside his bed and pulled out the lube. He hesitated momentarily on whether or not to grab a condom. He looked to Kurt, who noticed his hesitation, and saw him shake his head 'no.' he shut the drawer and looked at Kurt again with more love than he ever thought possible knowing that Kurt trusted him that much.

He saw Kurt move to sit on his knees. Blaine moved forward and lightly pushed Kurt down so he was leaning on his elbows. He slowly rubbed his hands along Kurt's back.

Blaine leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear. "I'm going to fuck you now, so hard that you forget your own name. Then later I'm going to make love to you, so slow and tender, so soft and intimate, that way you know who you belong to."

Blaine opened the lube and squirted some onto his index finger and warmed it up a bit before pushing the single finger into Kurt. Kurt fell forward so his chest was pressed into the bed, the new angle allowed Blaine's finger to slip deeper into Kurt's tight hole. Once Blaine felt that Kurt was ready he inserted two fingers, which soon became three.

When Kurt was sufficiently stretched, Blaine put a significant amount of lube on his cock and slowly pushed into Kurt. Both boy's knees gave out and Blaine reached out his hands to hold himself up on the bed so he wouldn't crush Kurt. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"I thought...I thought you were going to fuck me! Fuck me Blaine!" Kurt said hoarsely.

The tone of Kurt's voice broke Blaine's resolve, he started to pick up the pace and started slamming into Kurt roughly. Kurt's hips started to wiggle onto the bed to put friction onto his aching cock. At seeing this, Blaine held onto Kurt's hips.

"You will not come like that." Blaine growled, and sped up the pace even more. Kurt could feel himself getting close and with a loud moan he was shooting come all over Blaine's bed spread. As Kurt came he clenched around Blaine's cock Blaine could also feel himself start to get close. As he started to pull out, Kurt reached one hand back and held Blaine's hip still.

"Don't you dare pull out. I need you to come inside me." When Blaine heard this his hips started pushing back in and out until he was coming deep inside of Kurt. Blaine rolled off of Kurt, pulling out of him and tucking himself into Kurt's side laying his head on Kurt's chest.

"That was amazing. Best. Sex. Ever!" Blaine said.

"Yes, and very unscheduled of you." Kurt replied and they both dissolved into a fit of laughter. When they calmed down Kurt put his finger under Blaine's chin and made him look up.

"Blaine," Kurt started. " I love YOU. No one else will ever change that, and no one will EVER come between us." As if to prove a point Kurt got out of the bed and went over to his jeans and pulled out Chandler's number and ripped it into  
little tiny pieces. He then walked over to the window, opened it up, and tossed the shredded paper out, watching it fly off in the wind.

He felt Blaine come up behind him and put his hands on Kurt's hips, and spin him around.

"There's actually something I wanted to give you." Blaine said looking a little nervous.

"A present? What for Blaine? I'm not missing anything am I? I didn't even get you anything!" Kurt stated.

"Kurt calm down, this is something I wanted to do on my own without you thinking you needed to get me anything." Blaine walked over to the bag that he dropped by the door in his haste to get Kurt undressed. He pulled out the little velvet box, and walked over to Kurt, who by this point was wide-eyed and his mouth was hanging open.

"Blaine, is that...is that an eng-"

"Kurt just let me say this please. This is not an engagement ring," Kurt sighed as discreetly as possible. Come on he knew he loved Blaine and would love to marry him one day in the future, but now was too soon to even contemplate marriage. "It's a promise. A promise that I will indeed exchange this ring for an engagement ring, but as for right now this serves only as a promise to love you forever. I promise to come home to you everyday, and to never go to bed angry at you. I promise to be an amazing papa to the children we both know we will have one day. I promise you this and so much more if you will accept this ring from me."

Kurt was in tears as he looked from the silver band with a simple blue diamond in the center, and back to Blaine. He simply nodded because he could not form the right words right now.

* * *

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt close to him. He was overly ecstatic right now, and then he realized that they were both still completely naked. Blaine started laughing and Kurt soon followed. He cut off the laughter by crushing his lips to Kurt's and immediately trusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

"Ready for round two? I want you to top." Blaine said breathlessly when they pulled away.

"More than ready." Kurt stated a little shocked, and grabbed Blaine's hand leading him to the bed.

Link for Kurt's ring:

jewelry/mens-blue-and-white-sapphire-sterling-silver-band-ring_pf-103021_ ?&mr:referralID=2a914fba-d484-11e1-9e8b-001b2166c62d&rdr=1&cm_mmc=Shopping%20Engine-_-Jellyfish-_-Jewelry-_-103021


End file.
